


Coffee

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, good colleagues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Three drabbles about coffee, friendship, our favorite Grimm and his Captain.Or in other words: Some friendship and colleagues fluff between Nick and Sean with coffee playing an important role.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there and a happy new year!!  
> This is just some spur of the moment thing that wouldn't leave my head. Enjoy and have a relaxed and happy 2019.

 

Coffee:

1.

"Coffee?"  
Captain Renard looks up in surprise, he hasn't heard Burkhardt approach. His Detective is waiting in front of his large desk with a paper cup held out in front of him and a small smile. Sean contemplates the proposition. A Captain's way of doing things would be declining politely and finally getting his act together. He is the leader of these men and women, he shouldn't show weakness, not even after working nonstop for several days.  
_Oh to hell with a Captain's way! It's been one hell of a week._  
"Oh God, Yes! Thank you."  
He takes the cup and is rewarded with a big grin and clear approval.  
Renard takes a short moment to simply indulge in this heavenly brew. The strong, almost licorice like smell. The rich, aromatic taste....  
"I take it we have our Captain back?"

There's no mocking, only slight amusement. It garners Nick a quirk of his lips as he sets the half drunk beverage off to the side for the time being.  
"You have, indeed. And now I think we have a marauding, murdering gang of klaustreich to bring behind bars. Rally the troops, Burkhardt, it's time that we move in for the kill."  
"That's what I wanted to hear, Sir."  


2.

Nick is sitting in Renard's bathroom, blood oozing from a set of deep slash marks on his left shoulder, and waiting for the man to finish unpacking supplies.  
"Coffee?"  
When the Grimm pulls out a paper cup of coffee from God knows where and brandishes it for him to take, Renard looks at him as if he's gone crazy.  
"Nick, what the hell...? Where did you even get this!?"  
"Uuh, you know when I've run away from that blutbad after he's scratched me? I saw that coffee shop and I prefer you to be relaxed instead of stressed out when you're doctoring away on my shoulder, so after I've put enough distance between him and me I quickly hopped in. Next time maybe I should hide the blood and so on... The clerk taking my order _did_ look a bit grossed out but.... Hey!!"  


Renard thinks the cuff to the back of Burkhardt's head has been entirely justified. He takes the cup from the still glaring Grimm, chugs the contents down in one go, heaves a sigh of deep satisfaction and finally sets to work on those gashes with wound disinfectant.  
The taste of coffee still on his tongue, the grunts and hisses of his unruly Detective in his ears....  
Well, things could be worse.  


3.

"Coffee?"  
Renard opens his eyes with an effort, looks up blearily. There's a mug held up in the direct field of his rather hazy vision.  
_Uuh, damn it, how long has it been since I've been beaten up like this? My rookie Officer days?_  
"Captain, are you awake enough to drink your coffee?"  
That's Nick asking.  
_Awake enough? There's nothing like being awake enough for coffee. Oftentimes it is what catapults me from half dead to unflappable and in control of everything like a Prince and Police Captain should be._  
Every inch of his body hurts, his nose twitches at the scent wandering up his nostrils. He knows that scent. Coffee from his very own, carefully selected coffee machine, advertised and tested to produce the best coffee there is.  
The mug is waved gently in front of his face. He grunts... or maybe growls. His 'biest is always closest to the surface when he's injured or tired... or both.  
The Grimm crouches in front of him now, gaze a mix of worry and fondness, and inches the ambrosia filled mug as close to him as he dares given Sean's less than stellar coordination.  
"Come on. I need you to sit up, so that I can spread salve on your bruises. But once we have you upright, you'll get your coffee."  
Another sniff, hmm heavenly aroma, another grunt-growl. He makes an effort to get up. For the coffee. Not because Nick looks in any way even more worried than before.

 

With him sitting up and practically nose-bathing in his mug for how near he keeps it to his face while sipping, Nick takes care of his injuries. He guesses the Grimm's quiet chuckles are maybe justified.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee....  
> Who needs Cracher Mortel spit, if the desire for coffee is entirely enough to turn them into mindless zombies. ;)  
> Anyway, they like each other.


End file.
